Space Station Crimson
by U.E.D
Summary: For six young kids the conflict of the three races will drag their lives into the conflict. Romance in later chapters.
1. Dropship

"Sir we are getting a transmission. It appears to be from the U.E.D. fleet". "Onscreen" ordered the captain. "This is Captain Nathan. The fleet is all but destroyed. Send the second fleet now if we don't the Zerg will come to Earth we need to destroy them now. Our hyper drive engines are fried we will be in the Milky Way in about a month" The rest of the message was lost in static. "Did you guys on Earth get that" "Yes we did and we are now activating project NEW HOPE. Plus we are now preparing the second fleet".  
  
Back on Earth  
  
"Will these kids come right down to the office after this announcement please. Reese, TJ, David, Stuart, Wesley, and finally Tyson. All six kids started to make their way to the office. These kids were not regular kids they were special they were all in perfect condition they all were 13 because they were all born on the same day. They had never been sick a day in their lives. That's because they were genetically modified under the code name NEW HOPE. Their parents told the six kids. About what they were and that the U.E.D. would some day need them for the good of Earth. Since those kids had never been called down to the office before. Because the U.E.D. gave the school orders that the kids were not aloud to get into trouble because then the kids might not obey the military. When the six kids got to the office. There were six marines standing there. All they knew was that the day had come and that they were going to fight but they just did not know what. The six marines led the kids to a limousine. The driver let them inside and the marines went inside a car ahead of them. During the ride no one talked. Finally the got to the secret base. Then the limo stopped. The door clicked then there was a hiss and groan. Stuart reached to open the door he pulled the handle but it was locked. They all noticed a green gas coming from the vents. Then they blacked out.  
  
T.J. awoke to find himself in a bed. He got out of bed he also noticed that he was undressed fully. He stood beside his bed in the nude he started to fell cold. He looked to the left of his bed there was his cloths laid out for him he pulled on his silk boxers that said U.E.D. Those were not his. He walked around his tiny room. He went to only door he put his hand on the scanning pad. The door opened. He suddenly realized that he was on a space ship. He covered his eyes when the door finally opened because there was an intense light that shine on him. A voice finally said " Good morning Captain T.J. You better get dressed because in about 1 hour we are landing at our objective". T.J quickly got back to his room and fumbled to put on his clothes. When he got back he sat down with the rest of his friends. They were all eating some hard looking egg crap. Some on came up to their table and put a plate in front of T.J. Has the man did he said " I know you don't want to eat this stuff but you have to keep up your strength". When the man left T.J. asked how did he know what I was thinking? " He is a Ghost one of two on this drop ship". Said Stuart. " We are all captains expect for Wesley. He is an Admiral. That lucky basterd". Said Tyson "How in hell did we even get here and where are we going? Asked T.J. in a wondering voice. Before anyone could answer eight marines, four firebats, two medics, two ghosts and one Goliath steeped though the door. The lead marine with the phrase " Blink once you're down blink and again you're dead" on the marines chest plate. The leader said " All of you to the armory quickly Andrew is waiting for and so is Wes. The whole team escorted the kids to the armory. "Get into your suits quickly". Said a marine, they all looked tense, and the armory was quite big for being on a dropship. Their suits and their guns were all under their names along one wall. A Goliath was moving around in the back. Wes got into his suit first. His suit was all blue like the everyone else's. He pulled down the ammo pack. He hung around his waist. He moved so it was in the front. He put 9-mm clips, shotgun ammo, and grenades and also he put in his gauss ammo. He put the shotgun in a sling behind his back. He put the 9-mm in a waist holster. When he was all done he went to wait for the rest of his friends. Just then a male voice was heard over the p.a., " we are landing in 4 min. Wait oh shit we are under attack." The dropship and its escort consisting of 4 wraiths and one Vakerie were all under attack from some thing that Wes did not know about. Everybody stood near the rear of the dropship. Then the same male voice was heard again " Docking sequences is now started. It is smooth sailing from here. Oh shit". The cockpit was engulfed in a huge blue ball. Luckily the landing was all automated. The air locks grabbed the dropship door. Just as they were going to step out the commander recited a quick prayer before they went into the station. 


	2. Death visits

They stepped though the dropship doors. The head marine called up Brian the ghost. Brian cloaked and went ahead of the group. Brian stopped about 50 feet away from the group. He brought up his rifle and looked though the sight. What he saw bothered him because he saw about four zealots and a dragoon. He thought that there was only going to be terran on the station. He wondered if the could get the bomb to the command center and if they had enough men to do it. Brain took aim and fired he hit one zealot right though the temple. He changed to a lockdown round and shot it at the dragoon. The robot froze. The three zealots ran right at him he continued to fire. The bullets were doing nothing to the zealots. Because they had already activated their shields. The zealots were now 30 feet away. Just then an ultralisk came out of a corridor and swooped down with one of its tusks and cut a zealot in half. Brian remembered that this station was also housing zerg for testing and maybe since the power had gone out in this sector the zerg would have got out. He saw a simmer and then he saw a cloaked unit move farther down the hall. Brian realized that it was an observer. The remaining zealots turned to the new enemy and ran at it. Brian stared to shoot the ultralisk. A zealot ducked under the incoming tusk and slashed at the leg. Cutting it right off. The ultralisk now enraged rushed the two zealots cutting off their heads with one movement. Just then the dragoon unfroze form the lockdown round and shot once right at the ultralisk head splattering blood and brains everywhere. Brian then took aim at the blue canister at the bottom of the dragoon and fired three times. The canister exploded. Spilling blue liquid all over the place. The spider like robot collapsed on top of the blue liquid. The ghost headed back to the group who was rushing over after hearing all the noise. Stuart and Tyson were falling behind because they had to carry the bomb to blow up the station. "Brian report what the hell happened here"? " Well sir I went ahead like you asked. I was about 50 feet away from the group just right around the corner when I looked up and saw about four zealots and a dragoon. Then I killed one. I thought they could not see but you see there was an observer there. Well I lockdown the dragoon but the zealots rushed me. Just then a ultralisk came and killed the zealots. The dragoon then killed the ultralisk then I killed it". " Well now we know that the zerg and protoss are here". Said the commander. "Ok everyone suit up and move out it should take us about 20 minutes tops to reach the command center". They started to move again. Everyone had but on his or her helmet lights on so all you could see was heads bobbing up and down. Out of nowhere came a hail of gunfire. Bullets were bouncing off their armor. Brain head exploded then the gunfire stopped. The body of Brain slumped to the ground dead. A medic rushed up to him knowing all to well that he was dead. The medic who was a male flipped over the dead man. The visor on the ghost was all red with blood. There was a bullet hole that looked like it came from a ghost because of its small size. The team was saddened by the loss but they new they had to continue. The team proceeded wearily. Reese was worried about ending up like Brain, with a bullet though his head he shuddered at the thought. The group reached the doors to get into the command center. There was bullet casings littering the floor. This looked like the place where the gunfire came from. The commander when up to the door panel. He pressed in the code but to no vial. It appeared that the doors could only be opened from the inside. He shouted, "All firebats burn down the bloody door. Then when that is done I want Stuart and Tyson and Zack the marine and Easton the ghost to go in and plant the bomb. Then we will go to the landing bay somewhere around here and get off this hellhole and blow up this place all right move put now". The firebats moved up to the door and started to melt at the door. 10 minutes later the metal doors were melted down to a big metal lump. Zack was the first to go into the giant room. He could not see a lot but what he saw was to dead light marines with spines though their helmets. Plus there was a zergling husk lying beside the marines. He beckoned Stuart and Tyson though the doors with a quick hand movement. Zack thought he heard a rustle. He looked down at his feet. On his chest was a red little light. Oh shit he yelled. A gun went off Zack was hit right in the chest flying backward right though the doors. Then came the barrage of gunfire aiming at the two young marines. All the gunfire stopped as the enemy reloaded. The team charged in with guns a blazing. The medics grabbed Stuart and Tyson and hauled them away. Easton fired with his gun finding at least four targets before he was ordered to fall back. He did not want to fall back because he was having so much fun killing people. They all ran out to the safety. The medics were assessing the two young marines. Tyson was dead by the time they had got to him but Stuart was barely alive. He had taken at least seven different wounds. Blood was coming out of him at alarming rates. The female medic kept saying in a soothing voice " You are going to live kid don't think you are going to die. Hangs on your friends are going to see you soon. Wes and the rest of the gang were talking to the male medic and asking question such as " How long does Stuart have to live" said T.J. "He has about 20 minutes to live and he keeps calling for you guys". The group went up to Stuart his helmet was removed and he looked pale. Reese asked, "how you doing man sorry to tell you this but Tyson did not back it" Stuart did not say a word. His body went into a seizure. The two medics rushed to him. A barrage of spines came at the medics one went right though the males' legs. He went down screaming in pain the female medic dodged all the spines. Just then the hydralisks appeared in the shadows  
  
Authors note sorry to leave you in suspense but I ran out of ideas and I need a review before I continue. Flames are accepted. 


	3. Alliance

Wes opened fire on the hydralisks. Killing two. Two older marines ran up to join the fight but were cut down by the spines of the hydralisks. Then the remaining two hydralisks retreated for some odd reason. The commander yelled "Everybody regroup and come to me. Everybody came to the commander that was left alive. The commander did a mental casualty list. He thought, " Well my group is down to nine marines including myself. There is only one medic and one ghost and two Goliaths are still here, but I have to get back that bomb that is lost in the command center. Plus two of the kids that were in the NEW HOPE program are dead". The commander barked out his order over the comlink that all of them could talk on. "The goliaths are first to enter the room then Easton you are to cloak. Drag the bomb to the command chair. It will be easy to find because it should have a lot of padding. The goliaths will cover you. Plant the bomb Easton then run back here. Go". Andrew was first to go though the doors. He moved to the right to allow Fred the driver of the other robot to get in. Andrew opened the doors on his chest plate of the goliath to reveal two missiles. He shot one where the gunfire had came before. The missile screeched though the air exploding. There was a bright light followed by lots of screams. Then gunfire came from another part of the giant room. A big explosion was heard again in the room. A dragoon amerced from the flames so did four zealots. Fred turned to fire and the dragoon while bullets clanged off his armor. The dragoons opened fire on two marine's vaping them with one shot. The dragoon shot the blue ball hit the leg of Andrew's robot the leg was vaporized. The Goliath toppled over to the right. Andrew blacked out. The gunfire that came from the enemy was now aimed at the protoss instead of the remaining goliath. An enemy firebat ran at the zealots but was killed by the dragoon. Again the dragoon and the two remaining zealots retreated for some odd reason. A white flag was barely visible. Then the lights went on and the flag could be seen. Four marines, two what looked like goliath pilot, one female medic and two firebats. The marines had thrown their guns to the ground and so had the pilots. Then a marine spoke out "We are going to surrender but first we want to speak to your commander". The commander who had left his gun behind the melted down doors. Went up to the other commander and introduced him self has Admiral Henry of the Skull core. The name of the group that was trying to blow up this station. My name is captain Poke. I am captain of this station and also the heads of Pandora's Box core the head of security here. "Welcome to the Research and development station Crimson". Said Poke sarcastically. " First why are you guys here and we did not open the Zerg pens. A brood attacked up scarab. They took out all the power in the research area. We had sealed the area. Then the Protoss came and broke though the seal now their forces are scattered and so are mine. Sorry we attacked you but after the fall of the Dominion. They have sent in a team to try and harness a zerg brood that was here. And that is why we have not been able to restore power because our engineering team is stuck in the only working loading bay. The protoss control the only way to get there. We would also like to work with you. So that means we are going to defect to the U.E.D. after and so can you if you want". Said Poke. " First off captain Poke we are the U.E.D. and we are here to blow this station sky high. The problem is that our dropship does not work and we would gladly accept your group into ours as you see we have lost some men along they way including two kids that were killed by your team". Said Henry " My team did not attack you that was the Rhino division. I am also sorry to hear of the loss of two kids. They were likely only 16 or 17 right"? Said Poke in a worried voice. " No they were only 13. The reason they were here is they are a new project. Code-named NEW HOPE. Pick up your weapons and we will plant the bomb and get the hell out of here and don't worry the bomb is remote dentate".  
  
Authors note next chap will be up this week and there is romance finally in the next chap I promise. C ya and keep on reading my f.f. 


	4. Almost Dead

Andrew awoke and rubbed his neck base it was throbbing. He looked around then he noticed that the Goliath was on it side. He unbuckled his seat belt. He then fumbled around for his shotgun. He found the gun. He picked it up and aimed it at the cockpit glass. He shot the sound echoed thought the whole cockpit. The glass did not break he shot again. This time the glass cracked. He shot again the glass finally broke with a loud crash. He slowly got out because ever time he moved the joints hurt. When he got out he was dumbfounded there was probes salvaging his Goliath and other things in the command center. He shot at one. It blew up the rest of the probes were coming at him. He ran firing at them blowing up two more before he ran out of ammo. He darted out of there. He stopped to catch his breath. He realized that he did not have any shotgun shells. "Shit" said Andrew. He threw down the now useless shotgun and pulled out his 9mm. He then saw a zealot come around a corner he ran back into the command center. He ran past the probes. He ran up the corridor. A bullet flew over head. A voice yelled out " Who goes their Dominion marine". Andrew ran faster toward them then the voice came again " Halt or we will shoot". The marines stepped closer to him. The two marines lowered their guns. " You are not a dominion marine then who in the hell are you". I am a U.E.D. marine and I am trying to get back to my group. Can you help me find them please." " Fine son we will help you find your group. This place is a hellhole and if the U.E.D. are here then they can get us off this place." Said one of the marines. " My name is Frank and this is my friend Kirk". Frank put out a gloved hand Andrew shook it. " If you don't mind me asking but what type of weapon do you have because we have no extra ammo. Me and Kirk are on our last clip". " I have a 9mm and three clips plus the one in the gun. My team should just be about 10 minutes away from here if we go straight." The three marines went on ahead. The whole place stuck of burning flesh. They three saw ahead of them four zealots and at least three probes coming towards them. Not noticing them. Frank and Kirk opened fire on the group. The probes tried to go the other way but were cut down. The zealots powered up and charged. Bullets bounced off armor. A zealot fell dead to the ground. A scout came speeding down the hall with guns a blazing. Frank fell dead. The scout flew over head. Andrew turned around firing at the scout. Kirk's rifle ran out of ammo. He pulled out a grenade and threw it. One zealot stopped after the grenade had bounced off his armor that was a big mistake. It blew up all that was left of the zealot was a piece of his armor about the size of a basketball. A female and a male were still in hot pursuit of them. Kirk started to backpedal. The zealots were now about 10 feet away. Kirk yelled in surprise he had tripped over his own feet. He fell down hard. Andrew yelled, " Get up oh my god they are almost on you". The male jumped up in the air and landed right beside Kirk. The male slashed down wards. Pinning Kirk's shoulder against the floor. Kirk quickly drew his sidearm. He rested the gun right up to the arm joint of the male and fired. The male recoiled in pain. The zealot's blades faded away. Kirk ended the male's life with a bullet to the head. When he had done the deed. The female ran at him. A blade swished over his head. One hit him right in the stomach. He crumpled holding his stomach and shoulder where earlier he was pinned by the male zealot. The female jumped in the air again. Andrew thought if she had a mouth she would scream a battle cry. Andrew shot has she flew towards him. The feamle arched down with her blade. It went right threw Andrew's arm up to his elbow was gone laying twitching on the ground. Andrew shook oddly. A chemical reaction set off in his body. He now no longer felt the pain of the lost limb. He had keen eyesight and smell and extreme stamina and strength, and probably the best reflexes. This happened to all the kids. It even happened to Stuart and Tyson. Since they were dead the only living thing was this program set to go off three days after their 13th birthday. The program had started and finished and now Stuart and Tyson were fully dead now. Andrew now looked like he was 18 and he had gotten a sexually drive. It was the only side affect for a small boost in all their senses. The feamle Andrew noticed was dead. Andrew picked up his arm and pinned it against the severed part. Blood was coming from the wound like a waterfall. Andrew should have been dead if the program had not kicked in when it did.  
  
Henry and the rest of his group continued down the long corridor. His helm said the time was 12:26 PM. The stopped at a huge blaster door. The door was to thick and too big to melt with the dwindling plasma tanks the firebats carried. Henry and Poke banged on the doors for a couple of minutes hoping that the people inside whatever the race was would let them in. The rest of his team had weapons raised at the doors if they happened to open. " Hold on you dam Yankees will let you in". The voice came out of nowhere and startled some. Henry turned around to motion his team to follow him when he saw a kid stumbling along with part of his arm cut clean off. What surprised him the most was that the kid had the part of his arm that was missing with him tucked under the severed limb. 


	5. The Attack

" Medics get that kid and fix him up good I just hope there is an infirmary though these doors". Bellowed Henry. Andrew fainted in the medic's arms. Chuckles erupted from the almost all the marines. The marines turned around. The huge blaster doors were just about opened. The doors were fully opened. The group charged in encircling the only four marines that were inside. Three men looking like cooks burst from a door to the right. The men were carrying shotguns they noticed that the other four marines had dropped their guns and so did they. Henry calmly said, " Do you people want to join us if not then you shall be shoot right here. We take no prisoners". All the U.E.D. marines recited from their training. All of Henry's team had their visors up and had put the trigger finger on the trigger expecting the marines to be shot. "A marine spoke, Henry thought he was the commander. " I am Sergeant Mike. The commander is dead. His body along with about thirty others is in the storeroom beside the kitchen. The infirmary is at the end of the hall. The dorms are two doors down. There are about six rooms in there. My group will in fact join yours. Two of our three cooks will be sentry inside your dorm. We have one medic in the infirmary and we have about two wounded men in there we could really use the two medics you have. I don't remember what group we belong to anymore Captain Poke". " Sandra and Alex take Andrew to infirmary and help the other medic. The rest of you into the dorms for some R and R. My and Poke get one room and so do the kids they will have to share a room and I think you guys can split the other four rooms up. Move out double time". Bellowed Henry. Henry and Poke went to their room that they were going to share for a least a couple of hours. " "We have 13 remaining marines that includes us". Said Poke. " What about those four marines that we just met". " Oh ya so then we have 17 marines. Six firebats. Three medics, one ghost. Three Goliath pilots and three cooks". Said Poke. Poke and Henry decided to sleep in their battle suits because they could not get out of their armor they were to tired. T.J. tried to get out of his armor but he was too tired to even try. Then a burst of adrenaline and he lifted the chest plate off and but it beside him. All the boys got the same burst of adrenaline in their blood and were able to just take off their chest plate but nothing else. They all hit the bed hard. With a loud thump. No words were spoken they all went right asleep. Outside in the hallway it was not so quiet they could here the sounds of battle. The screeches of the Zerg and the energy sounds coming from the Protoss. The north doors crumpled from a blow that whatever it was. Was big. A tusk also came though the 4-m thick of grade A titanium. The tusk was now bleeding and who ever the tusk belonged to the owner was dead.  
  
Inside the infirmary both blows sounded as if they were being hit from a shot from a siege tank. They had but Andrew's arm back and it was as good as new. Both of the wounded marines that were in before had died. Alex turned to look after Andrew who was now recovering, She noticed that the wall was glowing a very light blue. She wheeled Andrew out of the room on the operating table. She talked calmly on the comlink, "Sarah, Amanda get out of there now move". She then spoke again "Easton we need you to go and cloak and see what is going on in the infirmary". Easton cloaked and moved towards the infirmary doors. He shut off his comlink my saying comlink off. He then muttered to himself. Why should I have to take orders from a thirteen-year-old medic? He stepped though the doors. He muttered again " There is nothing wrong with this place what a bitch". He noticed that the wall had a blue glow to it then it blew with a pair of missiles from a scout ship. The scout strafed firing its duel blasters. Easton loaded a lockdown round into the gun and fired. The ship froze in midair. Easton took it out with four well-placed rounds to the cockpit. The scout still hung there but was now useless. An explosion sent Easton flying to the ground. He got up quickly and dusted himself off. He ran into the hallway. To his shock the zerg were attacking them again. He could here the screams of terror coming from the marines that were guarding the hallway. The marines had already downed about 3 zerglings but more were coming they were pouring in the south door. Not the North so that the team could now make it to the second level of this hellhole. Easton dodged spines. He ran into the dorm and knocked on each door. He ran up to the cooks. He stated to speak, 'Move out we are under attack". Then he stopped he uncloaked thinking they could not see him. A cook stepped forward. He then said, " To die for the swarm". The cook exploded killing himself and Easton and the other cook. Wes jumped right out of his sleep. He looked around he could not remember how he got here he thought it was all a dream. He looked down he saw his armored legs then it all came back to him. The dropship, the death of Tyson and Stuart. He awoke at the sound of an explosion. He quickly put on his chest plate. He ran to the lights he turned them on. All of his friends were gone. Wes picked up his rifle and ran out into the dorm. HH HHhh 


	6. Armory

Sergeant Mike screamed in pain as hydralisks spines cut thought him and his armor like scissors to paper. A ultralisk charged though the battle stomping on zerglings and hydralisks alike. A rocket soared though the air. Slamming into the ultralisk doing little damage to the rush but it was bleeding in a dozen spots. By this time almost everyone was out fighting. Henry looked around he could not find Wes he thought he was with the rest of the kids and on that note he had not seen Easton around. A firebat slipped and was going toward the ultralisk. It swooped down but was to late for the firebat was already under it. The firebat stuck both of his nozzles in the underbelly of the creature. Putting pressure on the triggers he pumped plasma into the creature. The creature was burning from the inside. The marines got closer shooting as they went. The creature blew sending red and yellow blood and guts every where. The firebat got up and wiped his visor clear for he was the only one covered from head to toe in the blood. He looked almost comically standing there covered in that blood. Most of the marines burst out laughing at the site including Wes. Who was covered in Easton's blood because he had slipped in it on the way out to the battle. The firebat saluted Henry. Henry then said " At ease Corporal Mike"  
Mike had just been promoted from private first class to corporal. Something good had finally come out of this mess. Poke ran ahead to take command because he knew the station form top to bottom. The huge north doors had finally opened. Zealot's phi blades could be seen at least ten of them were there. Fred who was listening to music to keep himself from falling asleep. Heard Henry shouting over the comlink. He snapped to attention. "Move your hunk of metal forward and take out the zealots there are at least ten of the them now move. Fred slowly moved his Goliath towards the enemy. The zealots slowly moved towards him. They were within two hundred feet. Then all hell broke loose the zealots charged him and he opened fire. The shields of the zealots were taking all of the punishment Fred was dealing out to them finally two shields had dropped. The zealot armor was weak and the pair fell dead. He was running low on ammo. He switched to the ground to air missiles and aimed down. Four zealots flew in the air and landed back down but only three were dead the other got back up and retreated. Two other missiles flew off target and happened to hit the retreating zealot. With two missiles and about 2000 bullets. He knew that he had little time for they were within fifty feet. Two zealots flew in the air and were dead. The gun barrels were empty and red-hot. Fred continued to squeeze the triggers but to no fail the guns were dry. He took out the shotgun. Fired three times at the cockpit. It flew outward. He climbed out of the goialth and pumped three shells into the head of the zealot who came at him. The shields flickered and dropped. Fred stood on top of the zealot and put the barrel of the gun to its head and fired. A zealot flew though the air. Phi blades poised. Fred jumped right but was too late for a phi blade cut though his shoulder. Fred threw down the shotgun and pulled out his custom 9mm. He shot at the zealot but the gun did nothing to the shields of the enemy. It was preparing for another attack. Fred had empty y a clip on the zealot. He just put in a new one when. The zealot slid on the ground and cut Fred's legs from under him but the move had cost the zealot to for his shields were down but only for a short period. Fred took advanced of this the zealot still stunned he shot three times in its head. He slowly slid over to the wall where he rested. He closed his eyes, His chest rose for the last time.  
The group continued to walk toward where they thought the dead or wounded Fred lay. They found his body slumped up against the wall. His shins were not there they had been cut off and there was a huge gash in his right shoulder. Andrew had climbed back inside the cockpit of the goliath and the glass that was barely damaged was put back on. Andrew got in the goliath, he felt like he was at home. He turned on his comlink " This is Andrew sir. My robot has no ammo left, not even missiles". " This is Captain Poke. His voice was crispy and had a hint of control. There should be an armor just about two minutes away from here. Then if we stay there we can then go to the service elevator. It is the only elevator that was left working when the station went on black out. We will hit the second level or the research and development level".  
"We should sit and rest at the armory for at least a day. We are not expected back at headquarters for at least a week". Cut in Henry.  
Two minutes later the whole team had finally reached the armory only one of two on the station. Poke walked up to the door panel. He punched in a code and the doors opened. To revel a huge armor. There were marine suits lining one wall. Gauss rifles lined another. Plasma tanks along with ghost weapons and armor lined the third wall. Four marines were milling around in the center. Three techs were using plasma tanks to slowly melt the really thick doors. The marines snapped to attention and saluted Poke and Henry. They both saluted back. Finally a marine spoke. "My name is Corporal Ender. We would like to ask if you remember the code to get into the heavy machine part of this place. To update you on our situation. At least a group of sixty people got out just three hours ago. The second floor is crawling with zerg and protoss. The first level is almost under out control. At least six hundred people have gotten off this station in the past two weeks. Casualties are estimated in the hundreds. This armory is acting like a headquarters for the recapture of this doomed station. I have lost contact from almost all the teams that were searching the second and third floors". " Sorry to interrupt you corporal but there is a more pressing matter to attend to, first my group was the only remaining terran forces that we saw except for these U.E.D. Folk who we have joined up with. The whole station is crawling with Protoss and Zerg and I hope to god they have not been able to get into the chemical lab or we will have to blow this station sky".  
"The doors are 30 inches thick sir they are pure titanium they will have to be there for about one month sir. If we could get the code sir we could make our way down to the third floor and get out of here".  
"Ok let's do this." Yelled Henry and Poke to gather. Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. Flames and reviews are needed 


	7. Before the landing

The Attack This is set before the U.E.D. marines got on the station and this how space station Crimson was attacked hence the title The attack. Now on with the story  
"Hey Mick are we going to be doing the experiment on that zergling and the zealot today"? "No idiot we are working on the suicide zealot today fool". Mick walked up to the console and pressed various buttons. The other three went to their posts. "Shields are at one hundred percent and holding Mick". "Thanks Jack". Said Mick. "Test subject 23401 is ready and test subject 23506 is ready. Releasing into holding room now". Said the soft voice of the stations AI. "Mike and Stan will you please do the operation today". Stan and Mike both put their hands in a pair of rubber gloves. In the holding room which was split in half on for the zergling who was calling for the brood that it was stolen from. The zealot to was beckoning his tribe to come and get him and his brothers who were caught only days ago. Needles came at them both. The zealots cell door opened. He was shot with a sedative he fell asleep quickly. But his mind was still calling for his tribe. He knew they were coming and fast and so was the zerg and they would all be free from the terran. Once the subjects were asleep they moved in. The wall separating the two cells slid away. Mike, Stan, three nurses and three marines came into the cell. Both the zergling and the zealot were laying on the floor unconscious. Mike and Stan each grabbed the zealot under the armpits and dragged it toward the operating table. The marines also picked up the zergling and carried it to its own operating table. A nurse stepped into the room pushing a cart. On top of this cart was various knifes and operating equipment. The nurse rolled the cart in between the operating tables and then left. Mike was in charge of the zealot while Stan was in charge of the zergling. Stan and two of the nurses picked up some knifes and went to work. Mike and the other nurse started to open up the zealot's armor. They had just taken off his chest armor when the zealot awoke. It tried to rise but was pinned down by the restraints. The zerglings chest was now opened a powerful odor arose from the animal's chest. The whole outer layer of its armor like skin was to be removed and placed on the zealot. The zerglings armor was fully removed and so was the zealot's. The skin was carefully placed on the zealot so only the head was exposed they wanted the zealot alive the zergling was going to die. Then the armor was slowly heated and then it melted together. The armor was now fully on. Then the suit was to be placed on top. So Mike and his team slowly put back on the zealots armor back on. The operation was now done and had only taken thirty minutes. Mike called on his comlink " Will Nurse Kelly and Sarah please come and move subject 23506 to the flash clone room please and prepare for my arrival." Two nurses came into the bare room and took away the zealot. They had just left the operating sector. Everyone in the observation deck was crying out in excitement. Mick was hugging Jack. The other two scientists were dancing around they had finally done it they had made the first ever Quaker that was the name of the project and that was the name of the new species they had made. Mick was the first to calm down they still had a long way to go they were going to do they same thing to human instead of a zealot.  
  
Outside the space station Flying threw warp was a scourge. It had just entered normal space. In front of it was the space station Crimson. It searched the station looking for a weak point in the structure. It had little time for if the station sensors found him and killed him before his job was done then it would have failed the swarm. It found a weak point. It was the operating sector. There was a dropship and a repair crew on the outside of the station fixing some loose hull plates on the station. It got the order from the queen of blades to attack. It rushed at the repair crew. Bullets bounced of its thick armor. It flew past a worker its wing cut his tether to the dropship he floated helplessly away. It collided with the station. The repair crew was vaporized. The dropship was heavily damaged its engines were all but destroyed. It too floated away helplessly away from the station.  
Inside the station Mick was staring out of the observation window looking down on the cell. An explosion threw Mick to the ground. "Breach" yelled Jack. Mick got up to his feet. The whole cell's north wall was gone in its place was black space. "Shield doors are now sealing in 5.4.3.2.1.0. The flimsy doors would not hold much but were there to seal off areas. Mick was now crying because all he saw was two marines and a nurse who was black and blue clinging to an operating table. He thought of Mike and Stan who had just died along with a marine and two nurses. A medically team rushed in and took away the survivors.  
  
Bridge of Crimson "Sir I am detecting two warp signatures coming at us sir, but it appears to be just two huge planets or what looks like planets anyway". Said the navigation officer. "Mr.Anderson shields to full, prepare all missile tubes and I want both MAC guns hot when they come out of warp". Said Admiral Duncan. MAC guns fire huge shells tearing apart shields and ships alike. The guns were on both sides of the bridge. " I want Rhino squad down hear and Commander Poke's team down here now. On the double". Said Duncan.  
  
"Sir Rhino squad is here but Poke has to collect his whole team first because they have not been on duty for at least a week or that is what he says anyway." Said Rhino's second in command. "Sir the "Planets" are out of warp now holy shit. They are not planets I repeat they are not planets they are two fleets a zerg and a protoss fleet and the are huge. The Protoss fleet is about five hundred ships large but the AI is not able to calculate the smaller ships so the estimate is around eight hundred ships. The zerg fleet is about one thousand ships strong sir. Interceptors are coming at us at us sir time until attack. He looked at his watch. Five minutes sir".  
  
"Aim at the nearest carrier and fire a MAC round at it now". Said Duncan. The MAC gun shuddered and fired. The huge shell raced towards the nearest carrier. It tried to turn but it was to slow. The MAC round hit the carrier. The carrier shields glowed a dull blue and the vanished but the MAC round did not stop there. It continued it tore threw the left side of the huge ship. The ship hung there for a second. Then its engines slowly kicked in. "Fire missiles A to S, at that crippled ship. Also I want a MAC round fired at the zerg fleet I don't care where just fire". Eighteen missiles sailed though space towards the crippled vessel. The first eight hit the ship in its engines as the ship was trying to face the rest of the fleet. The engines blew up the ship rotated a couple of times and then two more missiles hit its docking/landing bay. The ship employed. The remaining eight missiles hung in space for a minute. The took off full speed towards a Arbitor. Four missiles collided into the right side of the ship. The shields flickered then failed the other four hit in the same spot. The vessel was heavily damaged. MAC gun B or MAC B for short fired it' round but this time it went towards the zerg fleet followed by a salvo of missiles. "MAC A is now hot".  
  
"Fire". Bellowed the gunnery sergeant. The MAC round tore though a fleet of shuttles leaving only four behind but it still kept going. It punched a hole in the shields of the command ship of the protoss. It burrowed inside. The ship kept going at full speed unaffected by the shot. The other round had punched though three overlords and still kept going. Guardians tried to move but were not able to all twelve were in a line the round tore though all of them and collided head on into the head of an overlord. The round had dealt its blow to the enemy. The missiles on the other hand had blasted away at least another forty enemies. Scouts and corsairs flew towards the station. The shields slowly started to drop from all the attackers. Devours, scourges, guardians, queens and overlords all moved towards the station. "Shields are down sir. They have destroyed both MAC guns. Oh my god they are boarding us in deck three". Screamed Arnold the first officer. " Close the blast doors now. Seal off deck three and the bridge now. Activate the evacuate alarm". Said Duncan. "Breach". Yelled Arnold. A hole the size of a picture window opened up in the bridge. Arnold was the first to go then came most of the bridge crew. Rhino division was also losing men to the hold in the wall. The back up doors finally closed. Rhino had lost five men while all that remained of the thirty-bridge crew was ten. Activating self-destruct now said the soft and soothing voice of the AI. 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1 main power generator has been hit. Self-destruct canceled switching over to auxiliary generator now.  
  
Epilogue The two fleets had started to fight over the crippled station. Neither force won. The protoss command ship sent the last of their ships to the station to try and get a least a foot hold in the station until reinforcements could come. The zerg had taken in heavily losses. They too tried to push towards the station too. They were able to also land. They leaders of both the surviving fleets decided to ally with each other and to look for the hybrids that were supposed to be breeding on the station. The zerg force was heavy while the protoss was light. The zerg slowly rebuilt themselves inside of a mineral and gas cargo bay. The bridge crew was wiped out in the many waves of hybrids. The hybrids allied with no one. A dominion bomb squad tried to blow the place so the zerg and protoss could not access the tech knowledge. They too were killed. The survivors knew there would be no reinforcement. They were on their own. "Flash cloning off new hybrid 23506 is now in progress. Five hundred copies will now be made". Even the AI had turned against them. Recovered form the diaries of Duncan may he rest in peace.  
  
"This is Viper group does anyone copy. I repeat this is Viper group does anyone copy." Repeated the voice of the Viper groups radio operator. The group had been only ten men strong but had joined up with techs and scientists. The station had been attacked only an hour ago and already the team could not get any word from the bridge or the scout team that had been sent fifteen minutes ago. "Alright team move out we will try and make it to the third level. Where I hope that we can get off this hellhole so suit up and move". What was left of the captains body flew over the heads of the men and women that were assembled there. Viper group flew into action. The suicide zealots flew at the marines. Exploding themselves along with the person or thing that hit. "Run. Run for the door". A marine yelled before he was vaped. David was scared shitless. He already had to ditch his rifle and try to run for the door. He was anew to being a marine he had never seen so much death. Another marine screamed as he was blown up. David and two others reached the personal elevator. A tech was rapidly punching the code to open the door. The doors slid open David threw himself inside. What remained of Viper squad threw themselves inside. The outer doors closed followed by the inner doors. A zealot must have thrown himself at the doors cause the inner doors quickly melted away. The elevator went down. The eight survivors stepped out of the elevator. Thirty men and women had been killed in that assault. The eight people ran toward the second cargo bay where dropships were already taking off. David and the other quickly got onboard a dropship. The ship took off. David was finally off the god- forsaken station. OK that chap did suck a bit but a better one will be up in a month or so. 


	8. Two More Stops

Poke ran up to the doors. He paused at the control panel. He slowly typed in the code to open the doors. Within four minutes he had opened the doors with a hiss. The doors opened to reveal two goliaths and four techs who where trying to open the doors from the inside to no vain. The goliaths quickly moved out of the way as Andrew moved in to reload his weapons. Most of the marines had taken this time to take off the combat armor and stretch out and get some shuteye. By the time Andrew and two of the techs had finished loading his goliath most of the soldiers had fallen asleep except for Poke and Henry who seemed to be in a deep conversation. Andrew fell asleep right away. Poke and Henry along with the six remaining techs discussed plans on how to get off this station alive. Poke spoke up, "Why do we not use those vultures that are just sitting in the bay over there and use one of those hover crates and attach it to the back of it and store extra weapons ammo and food and any other stuff that we will need". Captain Henry cleared his throat before he spoke,   
  
" That sounds like a good idea Poke. I think that we should do what Poke has suggested. We are on the second floor and just need to get to the service elevator to move down to the third floor and get out of this hellhole. I think that we should suit up three more goliaths so as to not to leave them behind. We should use two vultures instead of one and use two crates. I need Poke and you other techs to help me load the crates up. One crate should be full of weapons, ammo and spare suits. The second one should have food and water and spare ammo and fuel for the vultures. Scratch that we should put the fuel in with the weapons and store all the ammo with the food. We will move out in nine hours. By the way Poke how far are we from the service elevator"? Asked Henry.   
  
" We are about ten minutes away but with the heavy enemy force on the station it could take up to two hours because I think on the third floor one of the races bases is there. It is probably the Zerg who have a base there so the elevator will be heavily guarded. We will most likely encounter the Protoss as well. We should move towards the research lab so that we can destroy all of the records because when this station blows the records will survive the blast and can be picked up by anyone". Said Poke. "Ok so we move to the research lab then blow the shit out of it then move to the elevator and move off this god forsaken level. Shit this is going to take awhile and I thought this piece of shit job would take us no more then two days". Bellowed Henry. Ten hours later the whole team was ready to move out. A marine ran up to the door and punched in the code. The door slowly opened. The marine primed a grenade and threw it out the door and quickly closed the door. The grenade went off. Outside was now clear. The same marine went to the doors again and opened them. Three more followed him outside of the bay doors. Then the rest of the squad quickly but in order got out of the armory. Everyone turned on their shoulder lights and their headlights. They moved down the corridor unopposed. They came to a crossroad in the corridors. The point man was just about to go into the middle of the crossroad when a group of four zerglings came rushing down the left corridor. A plasma shot engulfed the zerglings turning them into ash. The marines backed up down the corridor. More Zerg units appeared. Hydralisks came alone supported by zerglings. They charged the right corridor. Plasma shot engulfed countless Zerg but more kept coming. The Protoss seemed to be losing the fight because the group heard an explosion. Guessing that one of the photon cannons had been destroyed. Not know how many cannons that there were. The humans did not interfere with the battle after about ten minutes the battle stopped the Zerg retreated down the left corridor two plasma shots followed the remaining survivors. "Marines wake up the fireworks are over Patrick since you are point grab two pairs of socks from the food and clothes crate. When you get them take four grenades. Tie two socks to two gernades. Pull the pins twirl the socks over your head wait two seconds and then let the go of the socks. Repeat this process for the other pair of socks and grenades ok". Came Henry's voice over the comlink.   
  
"Roger sir". Came the voice of Patrick. The marine did as he was ordered. The first explosion was big the second one was rather smaller. Patrick along with three others moved into the crossroads. Wesley and Reese were right behind the four marines ready to step into the crossroads when it happened. Spines flew from the right corridor. The marines had no time to react as they were hit from over a dozen spines. The four marines crumpled to the ground. All the troops ran to their assigned battle positions. Poke ran up and lobed two grenades down the right hallway. Two goliaths moved into the crossroads to cover the entrance to the right hallway. Andrew opened fire on the hydralisks and zerglings that were running up to join the fight. Firebats ran up as fast as their armor would let them and protected the goliaths from the zerglings. The whole area quickly stunk of burnt flesh. The four medics quickly ran up the fallen marines. More marines ran up to help control the zerg who kept on coming and getting killed. A fresh wave of spines came from a group of freshly slain hydralisks. More marines fell from the spines. The zerg were completely wiped out as the few survivors charged again only to fall under a hail of bullets. The battle was over the marines that had first fallen were all dead. Six marines and two firebats had fallen during the fight and spines had wounded two more marines. The group said a quick prayer for the fallen and moved on.   
  
Ok that chap was not that bad I am sorry for not writing for so long but I had written chap eight then my comp crashed and so it got deleted. So finally my comp is now working and I am to bring u another chapter of this story. Next chap will be up in a week or so. 


	9. The Last Level

The squad was just about to pass what looked to be the research lab because of the thick doors and the name Research and Development Lab in yellow written on the door. A goliath turned and faced the door and released two missiles aimed at the doors. The explosion was loud in the small corridor. The doors had small dents in them but showed no real damage. Another four missiles were released before the doors finally fell into the lab. The lab was in utter chaos. Lab equipment was scattered around the outer chamber and it was going to be this bad in the inner labs, where the information was and would be destroyed. Spent casings littered the ground alone with dead zealots and dragoons in the outer lab. Marines also were strewn around the lab. With the white coats of scientists also on the ground mainly by the lab equipment. Four light marines lay crumpled by the door the goliath had just entered in. Light marines are like ship security they care a c-22. A c-22 is a machine gun put it is held in one hand like a pistol. It has a fire rate of twenty bullets per second but it can also be fired like a pistol with a single shot feature. More marines entered the room until the whole squad was in looking at the damages. The squad fanned out and began a body count. After ten minutes the body count was in. Six light marines, twenty marines, twenty scientists. The dead on the Protoss side was twenty zealots and ten dragoons. Two marines put their hands in the middle of the two doors and found grip and slowly pulled the doors apart. After five agonizing minutes the doors opened. The squad huddled near the door. Two brave marines stepped forward into the unknown. With guns up they looked around. Private James inched forward along with PFC Tyler. (PFC=private first class). PFC Tyler did not have a chance to even scream as plasma shot from one of the four dragoons in the inner lab. All that remained of Tyler was his Gauss rifle. Three more marines burst in with guns a blazing the dragoons opened fire again taking another marine life. James moved forward following the support rails which went around in a horseshoe to lead into the pit where the scientists usually worked. After the pit there would be more labs but the squad did not have to worry about these because they were not after the labs only the information that was in the pits computer. James continued to walk while all around him the sounds of an intense fight were heard. A zealot blocked his way. James thumbed the switch on the Gauss rifle to switch the trigger to fire grenades instead of bullets. The zealot charged James. The zealot aimed a blade at his visor he blocked the move with the shaft of his gun knocking the arm harmlessly away. The other blade however punctured his shoulder plates but not all the way though. He spun the rifle on the zealot aimed and fired a grenade into the stomach of the warrior. He kicked the zealot backwards and the zealot imploded. James did they same thing to two more zealots before his life was ended by a plasma shot. Wes and Mike charged the group of dragoons and the two zealots. Wes blew away the zealots with his grenades. Mike slid underneath a dragoon and let loose a torrent of flames into the brain of the robot. The glass exploded and the blue liquid and its contents spilled onto Mike he quickly moved as the dragoon collapsed. He melted the armor of another Dragoon. Wes destroyed the last two with a hail of bullets. The battle however was far from over all over the lab zealots and marines were fighting hand to hand combat. Two archons came out of the pits computer center and killed a marine. The archons headed towards Wes and Mike killing marines as they went. Three rockets exploded into one archon and it disappeared. Two Goliaths came into the area. They both broke though the support rails and right into the pit. The last remaining archon charged the two goliaths and quickly turned one of the robots into a pile of slag. A rocket screeched though the air and into the archon. It quickly disappeared into thin air. A cheer rose threw out the soldiers. The Protoss had all been killed. The lab was theirs. An E.M.P bomb was placed on the main server, which was also the main computer where all top-secret experiments were stored. . C-4 was placed on all the computers in the pit. The idea was that the E.M.P grenade would go off wiping the hard drives on all the computers and wipe the memories on the main computer as well. Then the C-4 would go off and destroy the computers and any information that would not be destroyed by the E.M.P grenade. The squad moved out of the research lab and back into the corridor. Again they moved getting closer to the service elevator. They had been moving for over an hour at a snails pace flinching at every sound and scream human or inhuman. The service elevator was in site. The ceiling in front of them disappeared. An ultralisk followed by hydralisks and zerglings rushed at them with murder in their eyes. The zerglings were the first to fall to the hail of bullets. The hydralisks got off a volley of spines before the were killed. The ultralisk was not quickly dealt with though. It tore into the squad. With one sweep of its giant tusks cutting two marines in half. It came at Reese. He ducked and avoided its tusks. He quickly pulled out his combat knife and stuck it in the foot of the creature. He let loose a torrent of bullets into the wound made by the knife. The creature roared in pain. Reese shot a grenade into the eye of the ultralisk. Part of its head exploded. The creature with one last of its effort swooped with its tusks cutting Reese in half. The boy hit the ground in a puddle of blood his own and the slain ultralisk. Wesley and Tyler quickly ran to his side to comfort them but like Tyson he was already dead by the time that they got there. The firebats quickly got to work on melting the corpse of the ultralisk. They quickly moved their fallen comrades a total of four dead marines lining one side of the wall. They quickly said another quick prayer for the fallen and Wes and Tyler said a short speech for their late friend Reese. The doors of the service elevator were open and the whole team was able to fit inside though it was cramped. Please R&R 


	10. Protoss Base

The elevator slowly descended down the elevator shaft until it came to stop. The front marines rose their guns to the firing position. The inner doors slid into the wall followed by the outer doors. The lights were on full on the third floor so immediately the whole squad shut off their flashlights. The two point marines bravely stepped out of the elevator. The squad froze as the heard a dozen or so human screams over the headsets. Suddenly a dozen or so marines and a Goliath whipped around the corner with their weapons raised. They lowered them once they saw captain Poke. A grisly looking sergeant came up to captain Poke. This sergeant had a bionic left arm in place of his real one. "Sir captain Poke we thought you had died after we had lost contact with the bridge defense some couple of days ago sir. Anyway your squad will have to stay here because the only way to get to the beloved drop-ships is to go and destroy a Protoss base that had the rest of the corridor under their control. And as you see here our squad is too small to take out the base but this right here in front of you is not the whole group no its not. We have six more marines and four firebats behind this corner sir "!  
"Ok men suit up we are moving in ten minutes to kick so Protoss ass". With that the squad followed by the new members quickly were outside of the Protoss base in less than five minutes if this was the base the security was pretty bad for one. As the huge squad was ready to enter the base entrance Poke spoke loud and clear on their headsets. "Gentlemen we are going to be entering a hell hole but I don't need to tell you that anyway. I could lie and say that we all are going to make it out alive but you all know that all of you won't some of you will die in there. We happy few, we band of brothers. For he today who sheds his blood with me. Shall be my brother". Yelled Poke "Gary and Sam I want you to cover those kids out there and protect them with your life's". Spoke Henry only to those two marines. And with a yell the whole squad poured into the base. Rockets screeched into the numerous photon cannons that were set up. All of the cannons hit went up like a Roman candle. Andrew entered the base and immediate opened fire on a group of zealots. Other marines ran in front of Andrew spewing bullets as they went. Wes and a marine named Sam had charged at a group of zealots but the zealots had been cut down before the two marines could fire a shot. The two marines charged into battle with a dragoon. Sam dodged to the right just as a plasma ball narrowly missed him but engulfed a firebat instead. Wes took out his shotgun and fired three quick bursts into the nerve center on the android. The dragoon fell to the ground in a pool of blue blood.  
  
Wes spun around and fired two burst into the head of a zealot. The zealot came hard and strong still though. Sam was already busy working with a firebat on another dragoon. Wes put back the shotgun and started to fire with his machine gun. The zealot was close now the bullets were still bouncing off the shields. Finally the shields dropped. Wes dropped his shoulder and the zealot flew over Wes's shoulder. The zealot lay stunned and that is when Wes made his move. He stepped up to the alien and fired four shots right into the head. Wes watched as a goliath was assaulted by more then six or seven zealots and all the aliens attacked the cockpit. The pilot was quickly killed as the group of aliens made short work out of two marines a few feet away. Wes charged the group of zealots. A firebat charged on to the scene roasting one zealot with low shields. Two zealots diced the firebat to a pile of meat. Wes bravely stood his ground as five zealots charged him. He ran out of ammo quickly though and none of the aliens had died. He changed to his grenades. With his six grenades he managed to kill only two of the pursuing aliens. He chucked his rifle at the aliens waiting for the end of his life but it never came for Sam, Gary and TJ burst on to the scene. The aliens were cut down. Wes collected his rifle and joined the fight.  
Poke and his band of six men were near the nexus. They had managed to break though the tough line of defense but the hole in the defense was not big enough because after the group charged though the hole that they had made had quickly filled up with more warriors. Kyle his demo expert briskly stepped up to the nexus and the surrounding pylons and immediately placed charges on all the buildings within five minutes. Just as he handed over the detonator his body along with another marine ended from the plasma shot from an offending dragoon. The remaining men split up with Poke still holding the detonator. A pack of four zealots cut up two more of Poke's men. Until all that was left was Poke and two of his men. They backed up into a corner of the hanger that had been made a base and made their last stand there. From where Captain Henry stood he could see the explosion and well as hear. The explosion blew the whole back part of the hanger and quickly countless Protoss units were killed or sucked out into the black abyss. Emergency air lock doors quickly sealed the whole squad minus the medics inside of the hanger while the station automatically pressurized the hanger after the blow out. For now Captain Henry and his whole squad that he had just become in command of. All they could do was sit and wait for the doors to reopen. In all the squad had lost a total of ten marines, three firebats and two goliaths. A day later the doors to the hanger finally opened. The wounded quickly made their way over to the four medics. It was only till almost two days after the destruction of the Protoss base that Henry realized that most of Poke's men and Poke were dead. Sure they had recovered bodies but some of them had got sucked out of the station when the explosion had occurred and maybe it had been Poke that caused it. The squad was now suited up once again this time it would be the last time they would. The quickly made there way to the drop-ship hanger. They were aloud in by a sergeant Alexis. This squad inside was a part of serpent squad another local security squad on board this station. This hanger was well fortified. There were four goliaths two dozen marines four firebats. Four snipers and two stub guns set up at the entrance of the hanger. Henry could not help but remember a saying that had been said by a World War 2 leader. "The death of one man is a tragedy but the death of a million is a statistic". Henry remembered who had said that saying to was Stalin. Henry thought that that saying was kind of stupid until he had been put in command of his first squad and for eight missions his squad went untouchable. The ninth mission was a massacre not only for his squad but for millions of men the on Char it was their last. Henry had escaped the blast because his squad was just leaving the planet. Most of his squad had died in one hour. He had been given other squads and seen his friends die but he would always remember Char because it was the first time they had meet the Protoss and when millions of people had died.  
Henry awoke!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok that was a cheese ending to the chap but don't worry there is still one to two chaps left unwritten. So stay tuned for more Starcraft action. 


	11. The Last Stand

Sergeant Morex woke with a start he flexed his bionic arm. The perimeter alarms had gone off waking up the whole hanger. Quickly four men ran up the staircase that led up to the hanger control center. Morex along with a skinny trooper named Relo manned the nearest stub gun and trained it on the huge hanger doors that led to the rest of the station. Goliaths swiveled and trained their guns as well the rest of the remaining defense force quickly aimed at the hanger door that they thought had set off the alarm but the door showed no sign of damage or strain. If only they knew where the zerg were coming from that had set off the alarm. Morex looked up and apiece of metal fell and hit him square in his faceplate. He realized to his horror as the ceiling all around the defense force disintegrated. All around zerg fell from the roof but to the amusement of the marines the zerglings and hydralisks did not survive the fall. The corpses of the dead started to pile up then the defense force learned of the true intent of the zerg. The zerg had made a pile of dead in certain spots so high that the remaining force could drop down without injury. The men in the control center lasted four minutes after the sky literal fell. Hydralisks came from behind and cut them to ribbons. Zerg started to pour though the hanger control center. Two pairs of tusks came right though the hanger doors. Missiles collided into the hanger hoping to kill the ultralisks before they broke though. Morex knew the end was near and the small defense force had met its match. He quickly moved the stub gun off its bipod and ran over firing at the enemy. Trooper Relo followed close behind he had to drop the ammo that he was carrying to fight a zergling that quickly cut him to pieces. Morex spun around after he heard the cries of Relo. He switched the stub gun to his bionic arm. With one hand he shredded the zergling with the heavy rounds of the stub gun. He switched hands again and ran off to get to the control center. The ran towards the two hydralisks that stood by the stairs he let his right arm take all the spines while he fired the stub gun quickly killing it. Morex kept running towards the alien. It raised its two scythes. With all his strength Morex punched upwards into the head of the beast. His bionic arm quickly crushed the things brain. Morex ran up the stairs killing aliens left and right up the narrow staircase. He punched when they got to close but he had finally made it to the top and killed the last zergling that tried to come though the hole in the wall that led to a ventilation shaft. He set up his stub with the rest of his remaining ammo about him and fired down at the enemy buying his allies some time.

Henry had been in hell before but this topped it all off. He barley had time to strap of the shotgun given to him by Wes. Wes and Tyler were having their battle of a lifetime. Gary lay dead with three spines in his chest only two had pierced his armor but that was enough. Sam and Mike were fighting off about six zerglings. The zerglings ran at the pair Sam downed the first two that came out at him. He quickly ran out of ammo as he was replacing clips four more came at him he dropped the rifle, and pulled out his sidearm he aimed for the brain and with sixteen shots he had killed one. They were close by two of them jumped in for the kill then a shot of flame came out of nowhere the two zerglings were fried. Mike the firebat charged in dousing the remaining two in flames where the quickly died. Both of the men quickly returned to the kids.

The hydralisk reeled up and started shooting at Tyler. After seeing that the other marine had died the alien quickly charged at the other lifeforms the lifeforms that the alien and the rest of its brethren were after this whole time after the kids had boarded the station. The hydralisk charged. Wes ran forward as spines bounced off his armor. He pulled out the chainsword that Henry had given him and Wes had given Henry his shotgun. Wes thumbed the power button as the sword hummed to life. He ran forward ducked under the aliens swinging arm and cut the stomach of the alien with ease. Its guts spilled out on the floor it fell to the ground. Orange blood pooled around to make sure that it was dead he cut off its head. He shut the sword off and ran back to Tyler who had orange blood all over his armor. He looked over and saw Sam and Mike cutting a path though the throng. Just as he turned his head he saw out of the corner of his eye Mike go down with four spines in his head. He yelled out into his helmet, "Nooooooooooo!". He picked up his rifle and shot into the battle. His kill count on inside of his helmet went up by two. He looked for Tyler and saw him slumped over. Tyler was up against a wall he had two spines in his stomach. His vitals were still good but they were slowly fading. His visor had a small pool of blood that was slowly rising. He heard Sam on the battlenet yelling out "this is for Mike you bastered!". A loud explosion followed this, chunks of meat rained down. Sam must have blown himself along with the ultralisk. Wes took four spines at once from an unseen foe. He was lifted of his feet ad spun around. He came crashing down right beside Tyler. Two had pierced his into his stomach while the third had pinned his right arm. Wes's life flashed before his eyes all the fun times that he and his friends had together. He then started to cry along with Tyler they both cried. Tyler coughed again and more blood flowed into the pool in his visor. Tyler's vitals just flat lined suddenly. Wes did not even have time to say goodbye. He pressed a button on his left leg a drawer popped out of his leg. Wes reached inside and pulled out the small detonator. He looked around for the last time the battle was done. There were only about five marines left. Henry had died already but Morex was still alive. Wes flipped the cap on the detonator. He pressed the button, the bridge exploded and a column of solid fire rapidly engulfed all of the station. Just before the flames hit the hanger Wes whispered "goodbye friends goodbye Tyler". The station exploded killing everything not even the creep survived.

Epilogue

Onboard battle cruiser "New Found Glory" Admiral Butler turned his head away from the viewing screen as the station exploded. The mission had been a failure all the test subjects had died along with all the stations research. They had lost a good captain and valuable traitors that might have turned the up coming war in their favor. "Is the mission a total failure sir? We prevented the research from falling into the wrong hands and the men had taken out a rebel Protoss and a Zerg base". Said Captain Moore. "Ensign Picket make a course for planet Terra. Moore go down to the cloning bay beside my room clone only Andrew, Wes, and Tyler. You will need to wipe their memories of them dying though but keep the rest of their memories". Ordered Admiral Butler.


End file.
